


Commentfic roundup. August, 2018

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: Archiving my commentfic like a responsible adult.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post a link in the notes for fic that is a response to gif sets on Tumblr.  
> Somebody let me know if that works out.
> 
> Here is the first one, you will have to copy it into your browser I think:
> 
> http://mystupidumbflyboy.tumblr.com/post/175220568380/samjack-text-messages-part-9

Jonah’s not very good with words. Thera thinks he never has been, and she’s known him a long time. She can’t recall when they first met, but their lives are busy and it’s hard to keep track of little things like that. She feels connected to him in a way she doesn’t with anyone else, and that kind of thing takes time to develop. 

When she tells him she feels better knowing that his feelings for her are one of the few things he remembers, she means it. It’s the same for her. He stands out in her otherwise vague memories, a singular bright spot, something to live for that’s hers and hers alone. 

She sits up straight when his shoulder shifts under her. The way he’s staring at her should make her uncomfortable, but it doesn’t. His eyes are warm and gentle she thinks she could look into them forever. When he kisses her, she wonders why he’s never done it before. She knows she’s wanted him to. She knows that if nothing else. 

The hesitation in his touch passes quickly and she revels in the easy confidence that takes its place. There’s something so competent about it. Like he knows exactly what she wants. His hand is warm on her skin when he slides it under her shirt. They’re in a quiet area of the power plant, but there’s still a chance somebody will come by and see them. Somehow the risk of getting caught is familiar even though she’s never done this with him.

Eventually he pulls back and places his forehead against hers. Neither of them say anything and that’s ok. Maybe she’s not good with words either.

His bunk isn’t far from hers, and he walks her back to the sleeping area, kissing her softly at the door before he walks away. Sleeping is the last thing on her mind and she lays awake for hours wondering if he’s doing the same.

***

She still feels more like Thera than Sam when they step back through the gate. She tells Janet she’s fine. They’re all fine. Everything is just so fucking fine. Janet doesn’t believe her, but she’s got no real reason to keep any of them on base. Colonel O’Neill does his best to not look at her the whole time they’re in the infirmary. 

It’s late when she gets home. Her house is quiet and cold, echoing the emptiness inside of her. She misses him already. She misses Thera too. 

A not small part of her wishes their memories had never come back. If they’d taken much longer, or if the workers had been afforded any real privacy underneath the city, Sam thinks they would have blown the door off the room where they’ve been locking everything away. As it is, she can’t quite get it to close. Everything is leaking out.

He calls before coming over. Because they need to talk, he says. Finally, they need to talk. Sam doesn’t think Jack will be any better with his words than Jonah had been but she misses him so she doesn’t argue the point. 

He’s barely in the door when she kisses him. He kisses her back for a moment and then pushes her away.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I shouldn’t have—”

“No— That’s not—” He paces around her suddenly-too-small foyer and comes back to stand in front of her. “I want you to want me. Not him. Not Jonah.” His anger is putting her a little off-balance. She’s seen him angry, of course. It’s just not something that’s usually directed at her.

Maybe his anger is contagious. She finds his attempt to distance himself from his stamped personality grating. There’s nothing Thera felt for Jonah that she doesn’t feel for Jack. Nothing at all.

“And you think I don’t?” she asks.

He’s staring at her, hard and unreadable, nothing of Jonah’s open softness in his features. His expression when his anger breaks is worse. She’s never seen him like that. 

“I don’t know.” He sounds raw and honest, and she thinks he might cry. For the first time since being on the wrong side of a force field, Sam feels like something needs to give. Like she can’t do this anymore. 

“I do,” she says simply. Maybe he has no idea how much. It’s not something she can tell him, even if it’s something he needs to hear. “Thera was just me without...the rules and the guilt.”

“I don’t want to leave.” He says it like he’s asking permission to keep breathing. 

“That’s good,” she tells him. “Because I don’t want you to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween movies and muppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for gif set:
> 
> [Gif Set](http://mystupidumbflyboy.tumblr.com/post/174884899720/samjack-text-messages-part-3-x)

“This isn’t a halloween movie.”

“What?”

“This—” He had to stop talking because of her lips being all over his. It was a small price to pay. He would have given up speech entirely forever and ever if this was what he got in return. 

She moved away from his lips long enough for him to finish his thought. 

“This.” He held up the movie she’d been holding onto when he opened his door. “It’s Muppets.” Her mouth was on his collarbone now. Somehow that made his words go away too. She had one hand in his hair and the other was pushing his shirt off of his shoulder to give her better access. 

He was thinking of just ripping if off when she stepped back and looked at him like he was the dumbest motherfucker on the planet. Maybe on lots of planets if he was reading her correctly. Which he usually did on account of all the time he spent staring at her.

She plucked the tape from his hand and tossed it onto the floor. “I. Don’t. Care. About. The. Movie.” 

Well. Jack didn’t really care about the movie anymore either because she was undoing the buttons on her shirt now. She stared at his face and he was failing pretty hard at the whole eye-contact thing. He reached out and ran his hand down her chest and she shivered just a bit under his fingers.

Inviting her over to make out was the best dumb thing he’d ever said to her. He wasn’t even sure why he’d mentioned a Halloween movie in the middle of April, but that was just the nature of his life. He often said things he didn’t understand. It was a good thing Carter knew how to read between his lines.

She was always so smart. Except…

Jesus. Her hands were undoing the buttons on his jeans now. The question should have fallen right out of his head and into the garbage where it belonged. Instead it fell out of his mouth which really had more important things to be doing right now.

“Why did you even bother bringing it?”

“Oh, my god. Is this really what you’re thinking about right now?”

“Well—”

She picked the movie up off the floor and started putting her shirt back together. Jack wanted to punch himself right in his own big, dumb mouth.

“Come on.” She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs where there was a television but not a bed. “We’re going to watch this movie.”

“But—”

“Every last minute of it.”

“I—” She was glaring at him a little. Her cheeks were flushed and she hadn’t actually finished with her buttons. Jack could see a lot of cleavage. “We’re still going to make out, right?”

*****

They were still going to make out. A lot.

There was so much making out that the couch couldn’t contain them, and they wound up on the floor. They made out until most of her clothes left town and his were starting to pack their things. 

The making out turned into some pretty fucking amazing foreplay after a while. Jack was feeling pretty pleased with himself when she moved out of his reach and sat up on her knees. She sucked in a sharp breath when he put his fingers in his mouth so he could taste her. 

Carter stared into his eyes while she pulled his pants and underwear down his legs. Then she made a lazy trail back up his thigh and took him into her mouth like it was something she’d been planning for a long, long time. His head dropped back to the floor, and he closed his eyes because of course she was as good at that as she was at everything else she did.

If he’d just kept his stupid eyes closed, things probably wouldn’t have gotten weird.

But he did open them, and he turned his head just a little, and that was that. He tried to shift so he was facing the other way but that didn’t work out so well either.

Carter stopped all the awesome things she was doing with her mouth and looked up at him. Her lips were wet and sexy but her eyes were concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jack tried to lie, but Carter wasn’t having it.

“Jack,” she said. 

“I uh.” He scrubbed his hands over his face and looked anywhere that wasn’t in her eyes. “I don’t think I can do this.” He groaned when she glanced down at the erection that was letting her know that he could, in fact, do this. “Not…this. Trust me, I can do this. Just...not here.”

“Why?” She sounded impatient, like she didn’t want to spend another second without his penis doing something more interesting than watching them have this conversation.

Jack glanced over at the television again. Miss Piggy was on roller skates, but Jack didn’t know why. He hadn’t been following the plot. At all. Because Carter had been mostly naked since about three minutes into the movie. Plot seemed irrelevant after that.

“I just feel like Kermit is watching me. It’s weird.” And it was. He didn’t want to have some weird association with Muppets, and sex with Carter for the rest of his life. There was just no way for any good to come out of that.

Carter didn’t say anything for a really long time. Jack would have given all the money he had to know what was going on in her head. 

She finally stood up and reached down to help him to his feet. Jack kicked his pants off instead of pulling them back up because he was optimistic like that. Carter made her way to the television and made a little show of turning it off. She still hadn’t said anything.

Jack watched her naked back until she turned around with an exasperated smile. He started to feel like the good sex was back on the menu for the evening. 

“This better be worth it,” she said. She gave his crotch a meaningful look in case he was as dumb as he pretended to be.

“Oh, it’ll be worth it,” he said. 

He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs before she could change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are so much better if you look at the awesome gif sets mystupidumbflyboy made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif set link:
> 
>    
> http://mystupidumbflyboy.tumblr.com/post/174870623047/samjack-text-messages-part-2-x

“Is that really what you’re eating for lunch?”

She made a face at his tray like it was full of nothing but cake and pie. Which it was, but the pie had fruit in it and possibly vegetables. He was like 99% sure rhubarb wasn’t a fruit and it definitely wasn’t meat. Vegetable seemed like a pretty safe bet. 

Jack waved his fork at her, and tried to defend his meal. “You don’t like anything I eat.”

Carter tapped his foot under the table just to make sure he was looking at her when she said, “I like me.”

Jack almost dropped his fork, but she just laughed and kept eating her Jello like she hadn’t just made a thinly-veiled comment about their sex life. 

In the middle of the mess hall. 

With other people around. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” 

“Really?” She lowered her voice a bit. “Because it’s all I’ve been thinking about today.” 

This time Jack did drop his fork. Evil. She was pure evil. How had he not known that about her after so many years? His pants felt too tight, and he was mad at them for even existing. 

“I think we need to leave.” They needed to leave five minutes ago. They should really be on the elevator by now. 

Carter didn’t even look like she felt sorry for him. “We can’t leave yet,” she said. “We have a meeting with General Landry in ten minutes.”

“I can’t— How am I supposed to concentrate?”

“Come on, Jack. It’s not like you ever pay attention in these things.” She gave him the evil look again, and Jack knew whatever she was going to say next was not going to make him feel any better about being trapped in his pants. “I’ll do all the talking,” she said. “I want those…” She trailed off a little, trying to find the right words. Jack wasn’t sure she succeeded. “Face muscles, I guess, well-rested for later.”

Oy. She was frowning a little now. Probably still trying to come up with a sexier way to say: “Face muscles?” 

“Shut up, Jack.”

“You really know how to kill a mood, Carter.” 

She hadn’t killed the mood. Not even a little. Even her failed attempt at sexy-talk was hot. And in ten minutes he was going to be trapped in the briefing room listening to her talk science for an hour. 

He probably should have worn sweatpants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif set link:
> 
> http://mystupidumbflyboy.tumblr.com/post/174958598632/samjack-text-messages-part-5-x

She’s been sitting on the back deck since she got home. The inside of the house feels confining, like a tomb, and she can’t stand to be in there. 

She’s fine, physically, at least according to Janet. She’d released Sam after determining that having consciousness downloaded into a makeshift hard drive hadn’t left her with any lasting effects. 

But how could it not?

All that screaming and no one to answer.

She’d still had a body she couldn’t control when Colonel O’Neill had to shoot her. It’s her last clear memory, watching helpless while the seconds ticked away and he waited longer than he should have to fire that second shot. She’s gone before he does it, one last surge into the void, but she remembers the look on his face. It’s worse, somehow, than the look he’d given her from the other side of a force field. 

At least then, she wasn’t about to die at his hand.

She isn’t sure how long she sits out there before he shows up. Time still feels slippery and she can’t hold on to any sense of it. 

She hears him pull up. The sound of his truck is as familiar to her as everything else about him. The soft ‘clink’ of the side gate closing lets her know how much he needs to see her, unwilling to turn back at the unanswered doorbell. It sets off warning bells in her head.

Her deck is small, not much more than a landing outside the back door and when he sits down across from her, their feet touch. The physical contact feels like a conduit, spilling all her emotions into him like electrons through copper.

She thinks goes both ways. 

She’s always gotten a little rush when they touched. It makes her blood run just a little faster. 

Time slips again and she’s not sure if he sits there for seconds, or minutes, or hours before she asks him, “What do you want?” 

The sun is low and his face is shadowed. She wants to see him in sunlight because she hasn’t in so long. He looks at her, serious and too honest and simply says, “You.”

Her heart beats once, twice, and then she’s moving to close the small distance between them. 

And maybe he’s moving too.

She touches his face when she kisses him and there’s that rush again. That electricity that only intensifies when he cups the side of her face and she just feels so, so alive.

Because she wants him too, has for far too long. 

And tonight she’s going to have him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif link:
> 
> http://mystupidumbflyboy.tumblr.com/post/175453749992/samjack-text-messages-part-12

Jack closed his eyes slowly, hesitating just a moment before relaxing into his pillow.

_Finally._

“Hey, Jack?”

_Oh, jesus christ._

_Why, why, why,_ had he let Daniel give her fancy fucking coffee from his fancy fucking coffee machine at nine pm. He knew better. Carter’s brain was already prone to dumping a bunch of ideas in her lap at odd hours. The last thing she needed was caffeine late at night.

She’d been happily rambling about anything and everything in the universe for two hours. Jack just wanted some sleep. He’d flown out of DC early and into a time-zone that only made things worse.

Sam rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. Her eyes were bright even in the dim light of her bedroom. “Did you know that Teal’c has a whole season of his PI show planned out?”

“Yes.” Teal’c loved his PI show, and he loved email. He’d been sending Jack every episode.

“It’s pretty good.”

“Yes.” Jack tried to keep his answers short. Hoping she’d peter out on her own.

“I can’t believe Martin was going to have an exploding wormhole.”

“Yes.”

“That’s so embarrassing.”

“Yes.”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes.”

“Jack.”

“Okay, no. I’m tired and old. I just want to sleep.”

“Sorry.” She turned around and scooted back into him. Jack pulled her close and kissed her neck. She held the hand he had draped over her stomach and settled back into his chest.

“I know,” he said. 

He risked closing his eyes again when he felt her breathing grow slow and even. He was just starting to think he’d get enough silence out of her to fall asleep when she lifted her head off the pillow.

“Hey, Jack.”

“Carter. I love you. But for the love of god, please stop talking.”

She dropped her head back down and sighed. “All right. I’m sorry.”

She sounded sorry. Jack felt bad for being pissy about it. It was all Daniel’s fault anyway.

He slid his hand down her stomach and teased the edge of her underwear. If she wasn’t going to be quiet, he’d at least get her to make some good noises. The kind of noises he liked hearing. The noises he didn’t get to hear often enough.

He felt a lot less tired when she took his hand and moved it lower. Making this his Plan B was a really stupid choice. He should have tried this right out of the gate. Even if it wasn’t going to work, it was sure to be a lot more fun.

She made a noise deep in her throat when he pushed into her, and Jack forgot all about trying to get her to be quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is me comment ficcing myself.
> 
> original post:
> 
> Jacob in Tangent was so mad at Daniel and Sam for crashing his super-secret mission until he found out his future son-in-law was in danger.

Teal’c recovered quickly thanks to his symbiote, and Jacob handed the controls over to him so he could go check on Sam. He’d been impressed with how well she’d maintained her composure, but now that Jack and Teal’c were safe and alive, her emotions would be catching up with her.

Daniel and Jack were still sitting around the ring platform. Selmak was a little surprised that Sam wasn’t right there with them, but Jacob knew Sam better. She’d want to be as far away from Jack as she could get right now.

“How are you feeling, Jack?”

“Oxygenated.”

“That’s good,” said Jacob. “Where’s Sam?”

“She said something about the engines…” Something Jack clearly wasn’t buying judging by the look on his face.

“I’ll go check on her,” said Jacob even though he was certain Jack wanted that job for himself. Jack just nodded and went back to pretending to be more relaxed than he probably was.

Jacob wondered how much self-control Jack was using to keep himself from Sam’s side.

“Hey, Jacob? Thanks again. For not letting us die.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” Selmak scolded him for being rude. He’d always been Jack’s biggest cheerleader.

“Yeah.” Jack stared at his feet and Daniel stared at Jack. Daniel was never one to let someone’s discomfort get in the way of his curiosity. Jacob suspected this was the was the first time anyone had gotten this close to acknowledging the fiasco with Anise and her Za’tarc detector.

***

Sam was standing in the engine room, staring at a rack of crystals that had nothing to do with the engines. She didn’t notice him come in, and she jumped a bit when he put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you all right, Sam?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Dad. We couldn’t have done this without you.” She bit the inside of her cheek and blinked hard. She looked so much like a little girl again, trying not to cry over a skinned knee. “I’m sorry we ruined your mission.”

“There will be other missions.” And he’d walk away from any of them if he needed to. He didn’t think she could have forgiven him if he’d let Jack die. “I know how much he means to you,” he said. 

“Dad-”

He stopped her before the automatic denial rolled off her tongue. She probably thought he disapproved, and maybe he would have before the blending. But if nothing else, being a Tok’ra has taught him about the importance of the big picture. Jacob lost the love of his life; he didn’t want that for Sam. 

“I like Jack,” said Jacob. It was as much approval as he could give her. If he said anything more direct, she’d probably run away. “But make sure you tell him this is the last time I interrupt a mission to save his ass.”

That got a smile out of her, which was really all he wanted. All he ever wanted. This thing with Jack might cause her more pain than not, but he wanted her to have the chance to find out.

Sam hugged him tight. “I think that’s something you should tell him,” she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for that scene where Jack kissed Dr Carter from the other universe.
> 
> http://fogsblue.tumblr.com/post/173992840360

He’s not sure why he lets Dr Carter kiss him. Curiosity, maybe. Maybe he just feels sorry for her. Whatever the reason, the encounter leaves her disappointed and leaves Jack with a lot to think about.

The kiss itself is fine. He tries not to get to invested in it. But that moment just before she pulls away from him, when she runs her hand through his hair, is intimate in a way he couldn’t put into words. The familiarity of it makes his chest ache for everything he’s lost.

It sticks with him long after she leaves, and for weeks he can’t look at Carter without feeling those fingers on the back of his neck.

He likes Carter—a little too much if he’s being honest—but he’s never felt like it was anything he couldn’t handle. Now it’s like something dangerous has become unmoored, free to float around and put ideas in his head that he has no right to entertain.

He works hard to ratchet it back down, to confine it, but never quite succeeds.

**

It’s too many years and too many obstacles before he gets to relive that moment with the Carter from his own reality.

She does it the very first time he kisses her, standing in the hazy moonlight outside his cabin, and somehow it still feels like something she’s done a million times, in a million different realities.

He’s never believed in fate, or soulmates, or anything so poetic, but she makes him want to.


End file.
